


You're Always There To Catch Me

by DemigodNamedAthena



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, God its 2:23am and I'm writing this instead of sleeping, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Set after episode seven, but who cares, but you know what. theyre in love, some insecurity, tbh this fic is short and lacks plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: If Sabrina Spellman is to be his undoing, this would be the way to go.





	You're Always There To Catch Me

_**“I kneel before no one.”** _

Blood…

Pain…

Another arrow…

Thud.

Then-

Darkness.

•••

Panic grips Nick as the mortal rushes in; Sabrina limp in his arms. One, two, three arrows are sticking out of her, and there are red stains on her forehead where blood has beaded and dried.

“What the Heaven happened to her?”

He keeps his voice steady, praise Satan. He has a reputation to uphold, and now is no time to be emotional. He’s of no help gripped with panic.

Hilda hovers over her, tears running down her face even as she assess her. There’s fear and concern there, too, and Nick simply cannot watch her fret over Sabrina’s lifeless body.

“Tell me what happened, mortal.”

He needs knowledge, he needs facts, he needs to have _been there with her-_

But he settles for the farm boy. His words don’t bring him comfort, they don’t bring him answers. Instead there is more confusion. Hearing him describe her, floating, _collapsing_ , it's too much.

Ambrose gasps and wheezes from his bed, Hilda murmurs to herself and tries to settle him, her hands dancing over his body. He won't make it, Nicholas thinks.

“I can help.”

Sabrina, awake. Sabrina, alive. Sabrina, three arrows in her hand and an aura of power crackling around her.

She stands and walks to Ambrose, cutting between him and Harry. She kneels by his side and places her hands on him. Her touch is sure and her words are steady.

Under her hands, he still on the bed, relaxing. When Hilda checks, his wounds are healed.

Whatever is happening now, Nick doesn't know. But the mortal has to go, and he tells him such.

“I'll walk you out.”

Sabrina stands and walks with him, as if she didn't just perform a miracle. As if she wasn't near death moments ago.

Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas knows, will be his undoing.

•••

Hours have passed, but he can't get the image of her out of his head. Can't get the words out of his head.

_“You're always there to catch me.”_

He teleports to her door almost without thinking.

•••

Her hair is wet when she comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a robe, and he relaxes a fraction.

They sit on her bed, knees touching. Sabrina's skin is clean, no sign of the blood that had stained it before, no evidence of her injuries. He wants to drink her in. Secure in the knowledge that she is safe - or as safe as she can be - and unharmed.

“Sabrina, I hate that I wasn't with you. In the church, when it all went down.”

She brushes it aside, trying to assure him that he couldn't have, but he doesn't want to hear it. He could've - should've - been there. To be the one to catch her.

“You heard that.”

“Yeah.” He glances down. It's silly, he knows. This mortal, this farm boy, is inconsequential. But he wants Sabrina to know what she means to him. He wasn't there then, but -

“I'm here now. For whatever you need.”

He needs her to know. The three words that he wants to say aren't appropriate. Not now. But he hopes she will hear the meaning in his words.

“This is uncharted territory, Nick. Do you think you can handle it?”

She is full of fire and brimstone, upfront and deliberate. There is no dancing around intentions with Sabrina. And here, he can be confident.

“What are warlock boyfriends for?”

When they kiss, the same spark is still there from the first time. Her lips are soft and warm against his, and they fall together against the mattress. She smiles against his lips and he places a firm hand in her waist.

Maybe Sabrina Spellman will he his undoing, but if he can have this?

Well. Maybe, Nicholas thinks, that wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me, y'all. This season fucking killed me! I finished it tonight and some unholy demon possessed me and I wrote this whole thing in about 30 minutes. I have to be awake in three hours but who cares! I just wanted to write this. It's not my best work by a long shot, and it didn't turn out at all like what I wanted to write, but that's ok. Nicholas Scratch tho. Like, I'm a lesbian but that boy 👀  
> Anyway, let me know what you think?  
> Come scream with me about this stupid show on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demigodnamedathena)  
> -Athena


End file.
